


她说没关系

by celebrimbor78



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/M, 不要点开, 劈死安的辣舞, 惊天大雷, 我劝你, 拉郎配平, 站街文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: 棘刺x断崖♀莱恩哈特♀x极境bg&gb男大学生x站街妹妹惊天大雷#今天也是努力的拉郎人呢！
Relationships: Ayerscarpe/Thorns (Arknights), Elysium/Leonhardt (Arknights)
Kudos: 3





	她说没关系

这半年来她有意无意留长了头发，莱恩哈特是最先发现这一点的人，那是某个夜晚，黄兔子亲昵地环上她的脖子，捏着她柔软的耳朵，断崖正四处张望，不知道想在巷子里看到谁的影子。莱恩哈特的胳膊痒痒的，原来黑兔子的头发已经过了肩膀。她凑过去，磨蹭着她的耳朵，艾尔斯，她说，你要换发型吗？

为什么这么问？

比之前长了十厘米，莱恩哈特抬手，将夸张后的测量结果送到她面前。艾尔斯，她凑在她耳边笑，我都快忘了你留长发的样子了。

断崖没回答，她拉着她往上走，上到高处，一起站在明黄色的路灯下，今天是休息日，她们穿得很随意，可艾尔斯却穿了裙子，卫衣裙，脚上踩着马丁靴，她几乎从不在这种时候穿裙子，裙子很短，很麻烦，不自由，需要两条腿并在一起，才能抵住下方的凉风。海边的夜风很凉，她抱着双臂，莱特穿得多些，笑嘻嘻地抱住她。艾尔斯，她的脸蛋压在她肩上，见男朋友这么开心，都穿了裙子？断崖眼神飘忽，莱特，她说，答应我一件事好吗。你少来，黄兔子又紧了紧胳膊，我答应你的事还少吗，先说是什么事。断崖忽然抓住她的手腕，抬起另一只手朝下面打招呼，莱恩哈特忽然有种不祥的预感，一颗心提到嗓子眼，跟着往下看，棘刺已经到了，朝她们点点头，手里还拽着一个人，果然是极境。极境上身白皮衣，下身牛仔裤，远看似乎十分抗拒，棘刺拉着他往前走一步他就往后退两步，断崖本想拽着莱恩哈特往下走，结果一步还没迈出去，黄兔子忽然收紧胳膊勒住她的脖子。

艾尔斯，她咬牙切齿，你不是说今天只有你、我、棘刺吗？

莱特，你听我——

别告诉我是他非要跟着棘刺来，她对她耳朵吹气，你看他的态度，可能吗？

……你们不能一直躲着对方。

为什么不能，莱特打断她，就因为你和棘刺在一起了，我就要和极境修复关系，我告诉你天下没有这个道理，我和他没可能，他暗恋的那个队长多半是个蕾，我看我不如——

莱特！断崖瞪了她一眼，我们只是希望你们能解开误会。

你们？好吧，莱恩哈特盯着她，可他不想见到我，他应该再也不想见到我了。

别说傻话。

莱恩哈特不理她，也朝下面挥起手来，她比断崖热情，勒着她脖子的那只手在嘴边卷成一个小喇叭，极境，她喊道，你要去哪？不一起吗？

站在下面的极境立刻停下了脚步，抬头同她对视片刻，夸张地叹了口气，抬手回应。他垂着脑袋跟在棘刺身后，乖乖上了台阶。棘刺快他几步，走到她们面前，莱恩哈特没有放人的意思，她捏着断崖的耳朵，瞪了棘刺一眼，后者耸耸肩，抱歉，他说，但是他最近实在太吵了。他一直都很吵，莱特朝他微笑，这是他的问题，关我莱恩哈特什么事？就这一次，棘刺说，晚饭我请。他去牵断崖时莱恩哈特仍不肯放手，极境慢腾腾地朝他们走来，黑发卡特斯捣了她一下，她才不情愿地放开胳膊。断崖走出两步，想起什么，忽然回头，莱特脖子上挂着的果然是极境送的那条项链，假珍珠和黄黄绿绿的贝壳，景区常见的小礼品，她时常带着，哪怕这和她的穿衣风格并不协调。莱恩哈特对她露出个甜美的笑，把项链藏在衣服下面。

嘿，美女们，极境抓了抓他那头蓬松的白毛，今晚我请客，怎么样？

不行，莱恩哈特指向棘刺，今天他是主角，当然要他请！

莱恩哈特选的地方他们都知道，离海滩不远，走十分钟就能到，他们常走的小路很黑，没什么人，也没什么灯，莱恩哈特对这边熟得很，和极境走在前面，聊最新款的电子游戏，极境似乎心不在焉，莱恩哈特说两句他跟着附和，往常他兴奋起来就会说个不停，棘刺和断崖走在后面，安静得像两团空气，莱恩哈特不得不转身确认他们还在，于是他们说话的速度也不得不减慢，一句话拖成两句，当她第二次谈到断崖第一次混入他们大学的紧张得耳朵抖抖，极境忽然笑了出来，她捏了他一下，笑什么，她嗔道，你笑艾尔斯就是笑我！极境还在笑，莱特，他说，你第一次来我们学校时还专门穿了JK，所有人都在看你，我当时只觉得你好傻——

我好什么？莱恩哈特停下了脚步。

你好——可爱，还专门扎了个麻花辫，橘色的蝴蝶结，橘色的裙子，几乎要融在夕阳里。

她抬头看他，这是从刚才到现在她第一次抬头看他，头顶上的月亮很远，夜晚很黑，面前的小路长得没有尽头，而身后的人落得好远，和她对视时极境的眼睛亮了，他的手碰了碰她的，她没回应，他便垂下去，脸上的笑还在，她一把握住他的手。别管他们了，她说，刚在一起的小情侣都慢得像不会走路。

她踮起脚给了他一个吻，一个短暂的、柔软的吻，嘴唇刚刚贴上就分开，因为身后传来一声短促的惊叫，是断崖，莱恩哈特连忙跑过去。断崖被棘刺扶着，一瘸一拐，没什么，她说，这太黑了，我不小心扭了脚。莱恩哈特抓着她的手要她坐下，拉开靴子的拉链，打开手机手电，她脚腕果然肿了，棘刺也蹲了下来，皱起眉头，抬起她的脚，想帮她脱掉那只碍事的靴子，断崖立刻把脚往后撤，抢先开口，没事，真的不严重。怎么会这么严重，棘刺无奈地笑了，都肿起来了。莱恩哈特还要再说句什么，忽然被人拍了拍肩膀，是极境，她的手机屏幕亮了，这么近的距离他竟然发消息。她点开时发现聊天停在上周，那时极境约她出来，常去的那家炸鸡店，他们两个的秘密据点，极境的恋爱补习班，对他的恋爱家教告白了。最开始她帮他追他的队长，后来极境不常提她了，也许是因为她发现了那个女孩的秘密，她还记得那时候她对极境说对不起，她很抱歉，仿佛这是什么错，又仿佛犯错的那个人是她，极境把奶茶递给她时手抖得很厉害，她忍不住握上去，可他却抖得更厉害了，碰翻了杯子，他立刻从座位上站了起来，也一遍遍重复，对不起，对不起，他说他要去前台拿纸，结果很久之后才回来，那时莱恩哈特坐在她的座位上，出神地看着那半桌浅咖色的液体慢慢汇成细流淌到地上，直到服务生拿着抹布赶来，她才发现她的裙子也湿了，她很喜欢的一条，橘色的裙子，后来她穿去过他的学校。最后一条消息是上周六，她在八点半就对他说了晚安，她记得极境的聊天框上一直显示正在输入，几分钟后也回了句晚安，接着是张可怜狗狗的图片。那是一只孤孤单单站在大雨里的萨摩耶，真的很可怜，她看后关了手机。

极境的消息很简单，他说：别管他们了，刚在一起的小情侣都慢得像不会走路。她站起身瞪了他一眼，极境无辜地摊开手，她这才意识到这话似乎刚刚才听过，她自己说的，一时又好奇又好笑。棘刺还蹲在原地，握着断崖红肿的脚踝，他吉他弹得很好，手指很长，不知道两者是否为关联项，断崖觉得自己的手没他的漂亮，棘刺不同意，说她的手很白。其实她哪里都很白，海边的太阳也晒不黑她，她有一头黑发和两只下垂的耳朵，它们投下阴影将她盖住，棘刺握住她的手，他们肤色差异好大，他的动作总是很轻，仿佛害怕把她握碎。会吗，棘刺问她，她没反应过来，下意识摇头，棘刺叹了口气，正好在她脸侧，又暖又痒，他的体温也从背后透过来，不会啊，他说，看来我要重新教了。原来他说的是吉他。她学吉他学得很快，上台之外，棘刺的吉他都在她手里，她将近一米七，高高瘦瘦，背着吉他盒倒也正合适，贾维打趣她，说棘刺怎么能让她帮忙背，她把盒子放在地上，取出吉他，答非所问，贾维，她说，你可以帮我找个谱子吗，他弹过，上个月的时候。你生日那次？她脸有点红，他说，他说那是他家乡的曲子——

看起来很严重，棘刺说，我背你吧？

我能自己走。

不想让我背？

她低头，轻轻用指尖触碰肿胀的脚腕，头发几乎盖住了她的半张脸，棘刺帮她梳理头发，发现她的头发几乎和垂下来的耳朵一样长。艾尔斯，他问道，你在留头发吗？

断崖的动作僵了一下，点点头，随后她意识到这里很黑，他看不到，于是答道，是的，莱特说到肩膀了。

我以为你不喜欢长发，棘刺说，你一直把头发剪得很短，我没有见过你留长发。

长发很麻烦，她说。

那为什么？

……剪头发也很麻烦。

棘刺笑了，伸手将她的头发拢成一束，取下自己头上的皮筋，为她扎了一个马尾，她头发很多，密而柔顺，翘起一个柔软的弧度。实际上很久之前她留过长发，很长，到腰，黑色的，柔顺的，蓬松卷曲，那些男人将鼻子埋入她的发丝，贪婪地嗅着，另一只手上也绕着她的头发，还剩几缕，正好缠上她的脖子，他们拽着她的头发强迫她直起上半身，那个狭小逼仄的木板屋除了黑色什么都没有，黑色无孔不入，黑色像闷死鱼的水，黑色的源头是她的头发，那时候她多大？不记得了，刚入行半年左右，总之那夜之后她一把铰了她的头发，再也没留长过。她没对棘刺说过，因为连莱恩哈特都不知道这件事，那天早上黄兔子回到屋里，看见她床铺上有一束黑色长发，还以为她想不开跳了大海。回来后她告诉她，她只是去买早餐。

棘刺坐在她身边，艾尔斯，他问，真的不疼吗？

让我休息一会就好，她用脚尖摆弄那只靴子，等一会，再等一会，我就不疼了。


End file.
